


untitled

by tigriswolf



Series: unfinisheds [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awhile ago, I started a fic where Arthur&Eames attended Hogwarts as part of the next generation.  It'll never be finished, but I decided to put it here along with my notes for the 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. story

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun coming up with characters for this fic, but I don't really remember what the overall plot was. *shrugs*

If Arthur had the choice, he'd lock himself in his grandfather's library and teach himself magic. 

Of course, if Arthur had the choice, he'd still be back in Fairfield, and going to Midwestern during the day. Mama wouldn't have put in the Triffid extract before stirring counterclockwise seventeen times. If Arthur had the choice, he'd have seen it coming and warned Mom, just like that time he foresaw the explosion at the bank ten minutes before she'd planned to head out. And that time with the thief, when he and Mom set a trap three days in advance and caught a serial killer along with a robber.

But Arthur doesn't get the choice, so he's living with Grandfather in a stuffy old manor in the Scottish countryside and transferring to Hogwarts halfway through his junior year.

Sixth year. On this side of the pond, it's _sixth year_. 

Arthur's already read _Hogwarts, A History_ and all of his textbooks. All of the incantations are different, but the spells are mostly the same and in everything but Ancient Runes, he's ahead of Hogwarts' curriculum, which he supposes might be good. It'll give him time to settle in, at least.

.

Arthur likes his grandfather well enough. Before Mom's accident, they'd met twice in Arthur's whole life, because Mom and Grandfather had a falling out during the 'second war' against some terrorist calling himself Lord Whatever - it sounded like Wal-Mart when Mom told him. Arthur isn't sure what happened, but the fight involved the father Arthur's never known, the father whose name Mom never uttered.

Anyway, the point is: Grandfather has custody until Arthur is done with high-school. He's already told Arthur that if he vanishes the moment he turns eighteen (halfway through senior - _seventh_ year) Grandfather will track him down and drag him back. 

Honestly, Arthur had only considered it for a moment. But since he needs to complete school anyway, he might as well stay at Hogwarts instead of going through another legal battle to return to Midwestern.

He will go home, though, back to the US. He's been planning on Stanford since he was eight, and his future is the one thing he can still control.

.

Between the funeral and going to Hogwarts, Arthur has two weeks all to himself. He spends the first in his room, usually curled up under the covers and either crying into or cursing his pillow. He barely eats, ignores the house-elf slave that tries to take care of him, and imagines a dozen ways his mother could still be alive and faking her death to escape the mob.

The second week, he takes a deep breath and leaves his bedroom. Mom is dead. Arthur has to start living again. 

He still ignores the house-elf, but he does start exploring. He hasn't slept since Mom's death, and he doesn't know anything except what Grandfather told him - fifty years ago, Grandfather moved into an abandoned house, fixed it up, and barely ever left. He did wed a mundane, though, a few years after, and had Mom, and home-schooled her, and then - well, Arthur's not really sure what happened after that. Mom was in her twenties when she ran away to America, already pregnant with Arthur. 

If Grandfather knows who Arthur's dad is, he's not telling. Arthur doesn't even care anymore.

.

Arthur starts in the attic and works his way down. He eats what the house-elf drop off and leaves the half-empty plates on the floor when he's done, and commits everything he finds to memory. Mom always said it was extraordinary, and Ms. Dunham, his freshman History teacher at Midwestern, had called it 'truly eidetic,' and taught him a few tricks to make it even sharper. 

He looks up a few times to see Grandfather watching him from the doorway of whatever room he's in, but all Grandfather says is, "Please try to sleep, Arthur."

So at sundown, he goes to his room, curls up on the bed, and flips through his mind-catalogue, sorting everything he found that day. 

It isn't until the Sunday before Hogwarts that he finds the hidden room.

.

"No, young master mustn't go in there!" Verry calls from the hallway. "Master forbade it!" 

Arthur glances over his shoulder; Verry's eyes are wide and horrified, and she looks panicked, and she's probably about to get Grandfather. The room had been heavily warded with Dark magic, but one stone in the wall had been the center and all it took was one touch to make the ward fall. Shoddy work, really, and obvious. If Grandfather hadn't wanted Arthur in here, it would have been far harder to _get_ in.

So, Arthur's not worried. 

Besides, the room is empty except for an old book on the floor in the corner. Arthur casts _sol_ , lighting the room with sun-bright light, and still, the only thing he sees is that old book. Maybe everything else had been moved, and that's why Grandfather let the wards deteriorate so much. He shrugs, summons the book, and leaves the door open behind him as he goes.

.

Grandfather doesn't say anything about the room or the book. Arthur reads it that night, cover to cover; the ramblings of a madman, it seems. Interesting, in a macabre sort of way. It actually matches up to what the history books had said about Lord Wal-Mart’s beliefs - mundane and first-generation mages as blights upon the land, must be eradicated, so on and so forth. (Well, _muggle filth and mudbloods_ , according to the book. Arthur prefers Midwestern's terms.)

Arthur sets the book aside and stares at the ceiling. Mom has been dead for almost a month. Arthur's been in this dusty, dreary place for two weeks. He's going to Hogwarts tomorrow - at home, he'd be laughing with Mom, and planning his final project with Dom and Mal, and taking day-trips Stanford or Kansas State, and helping Ms. Dunham with the bitchy freshmen who thought they knew everything. 

But he's here, instead. There must be a reason Mom ran and never came back, but Arthur's here. 

.

He actually falls asleep that night, somehow. He hasn't been tired since Mom died, but he falls asleep and he dreams about talking snakes. He doesn't remember any of his dreams, and also doesn't eat breakfast. 

Grandfather escorts him to Hogwarts and leads him to the Headmistress's office. The students who left for Christmas will be returning tomorrow. Arthur doesn't see anyone in the halls; he tries not to be too awed, looking around, but Hogwarts is so _old_ \- older than anything in America, except maybe the pueblo ruins, but Arthur's never been there. He'll check it out when he gets home, though.

Arthur follows Grandfather up a very twisty set of stairs and stands next to him when Grandfather says, "Headmistress McGonagall, this is my grandson Arthur Lafferty."

Arthur nods respectfully, echoing, "Headmistress."

"Lord Black," Headmistress McGonagall asks delicately, "does this mean you will be returning to the world?"

Grandfather shakes his head. "The only Blacks left are Andy’s grandson and the Malfoy boys, and that's the way it stays." 

Headmistress McGonagall sighs. "Very well, Mr. Smith." She stands and walks around the desk. "Welcome, Mr. Lafferty. I have several schedules prepared; your supplies and belongings will be delivered to your dorm as soon as you're Sorted, and I’ll see then which schedule you will follow." She stops in front of the bookshelf furthest from the door, where a ratty hat sits.

Sorting. Right. Midwestern only divided by year, not this segregated house thing. He'd thought it ridiculous when he read about it, and going by the history books, it didn't help foster good relationships amongst up-and-coming mages. Witches and wizards, here. Gotta remember that. Whatever; he's only here for a year and a half, and he'll probably live in the library whenever not in class or attempting to sleep.

"Mr. Lafferty, please come here," Headmistress McGonagall requests. 

He walks to her and she drops the hat on his head.

 _Well,_ a creaky old voice says, _isn't that interesting._

 _What?_ he asks, but the voice only chuckles. _You are brave enough, and have the capacity for great loyalty. You want power - but only to be left alone. And, above all, you want knowledge. You, Arthur Lafferty, are therefore a "RAVENCLAW!"_

"Well, then," Headmistress McGonagall says, "here is your schedule, Mr. Lafferty. I'll take you on a quick tour of the castle, then it'll be lunchtime in the Great Hall." She puts the hat back on the shelf.

Arthur turns to look at Grandfather, who only nods. "I'll see you at the train station," Grandfather says before striding out the door.

Arthur isn't nervous so much as annoyed. He doesn't want to be here - but here he is, so he'll make the best of it. A year and a half, and then to Stanford and the rest of his life as a historian and writer, and probably touring every site of ancient magic in the world, because he really wants to see the pueblo ruins and compare it with Hogwarts. And Stonehenge. He really wants to see Stonehenge now.

"Follow me, Mr. Lafferty," Headmistress McGonagall says.

"Of course, Ma'am," he murmurs and follows.

.

Arthur memorizes the way, but he'll probably let himself get lost once or twice. He'll never find all the interesting things otherwise. Headmistress McGonagall leads him to Ravenclaw Tower and explains the password system. She gives him time to check his belongings before saying, "Mr. Lafferty, it's time for lunch."

"Of course," he murmurs, following her after one more look around his dorm room: five beds, tidy, soothing blue. He actually really likes the room. It feels welcoming in a way Grandfather's house has yet to.

In the Great Hall, about a dozen students sit at one long table; only a handful of teachers sit opposite them.

"This is Arthur Lafferty," Headmistress McGonagall announces. Arthur tries not to fidget as the students look him over. "He is transferring from the Midwestern School of Magic in America and has been Sorted into Ravenclaw as a sixth year."

Two of the students give him welcoming nods. Another scoots down some and says, "Here! Sit by me," smiling.

Seeing no reason not to, Arthur does. "I'm Eames Scamander," the boy says. "This lug," he adds, gesturing to the boy on his other side, "is my brother, Sandy." 

" _Lysander_ " Eames' brother says long-sufferingly. "And your name is _Lorcan_."

Eames raises an eyebrow at Arthur. "See why I go by _Eames_?" he asks. Arthur nods. "Sandy's a Raven like you," Eames continues. "And that's Louis Weasley and Evan Hawke." The two boys who had nodded to Arthur nod again. "And little Pamela Evans, there, is one of your lot's fledges." The young girl waves without looking up from her book. Arthur remembers his days like that fondly. "And the last of the flock," Eames pronounces grandly, "is Robbie Malkin" The boy on Arthur's other side smiles up at him.

"And the rest of us?" the young woman on Lysander's other side asks. "We just have to introduce ourselves, then?"

Eames shrugs expansively, grinning. "I wouldn't dream of taking that honor from the Queen Badger."

She rolls her eyes before looking at Arthur. "Hullo," she says. "I'm Penny Evans, Hufflepuff." She nods to the girl next to her. "Mia Hornstock, and down there is Mary Hollytree." 

"They're in our year, 'cept the queen,” Eames whispers in Arthur’s ear. “She's Head Girl." 

"And that kid trying to get Pamela's attention is my little brother Jeremiah," Mia says dryly.

Introductions continue and Arthur lets a part of his mind catch the name and attach them to faces. “On to the teachers!” Eames booms. 

Arthur turns to look at Eames and raises an eyebrow. “You know your hair is bright blue, right?” he asks, since when he sat down it was dark blond. 

Eames grins at him, his crooked front teeth charming. “Of course!” he says. “I’m a metamorphmagus.” He nods to the man sitting next to Headmistress McGonagall. “That’s Longbottom; he’s the Herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor. The woman beside him is Vector and she teaches Arithmancy. On McGonagall’s other side is Professor Brandt, Care of Magical Creatures and Slytherin’s Head.” 

When Eames doesn’t introduce the other woman, Arthur looks at him again. Eames sighs. “That’s Hooch,” he mutters grudgingly. “She banned me from flying.” 

“Tell him why, Lorcan,” Lysander calls from his other side. 

“I may or may have not transfigured every broom in the Quidditch supply room into matches,” Eames says. 

“By ‘may or may have not’,” Penny interjects, “he means ‘most definitely did’.” 

Arthur chuckles, looking down at his empty plate and the buffet spread over the middle of the table. He picks out a roll and a slice of turkey even though he’s not actually hungry (hasn’t been hungry since Mom died) because he realizes that he needs fuel for his body. While he nibbles at the food, Eames carries on a two-way argument with Penny and Lysander about acceptable uses of transfiguration. (Apparently, brooms into matches is _unacceptable_.) 

“If you’d like,” Lysander finally says, leaning around his brother, “I’ll walk your schedule with you after lunch. Hogwarts can be overwhelming – the stairs shift as they please and the corridors don’t always lead to the same place.”

Arthur gives him a sharp look because that would be frustrating as hell. “Are you serious?” he demands, the most emotional reaction he’s had to anything since coming to the UK.

Lysander nods sympathetically. “I didn’t really notice,” he says, shoving Eames towards the table when he tries to interrupt, “because our mother – well, you’d have to meet her to understand. Hogwarts is just like home.”

Arthur sighs. “Yes, please,” he says.

Lysander grins; his teeth aren’t crooked like Eames’, and his hair is dark blond, his eyes pale blue. They look similar – Arthur would know they were brothers, or maybe cousins, without being told so. 

“ _I’ll_ show you where everything is,” Eames butts in. “You don’t need Sandy here. Besides, _brother_ ,” he hisses, leaning in close to Lysander, “what about your experiment in the dungeons?” 

“Merlin!” Lysander yelps, standing. “I forgot!” He hurries out of the Great Hall without a glance back.

“Huh,” Arthur says. Mal had acted like that before, with a few of her more delicate experiments. Once, she’d earned a month’s worth of detentions for exploding a vat of Liquid Luck in Dr. Corston’s lab. (It had been Dom’s fault, of course. Most of the trouble they got in was Dom’s fault.)


	2. notes

Alphard Black (Sirius Black’s uncle; born 1927; disowned 1976) + ?

                Lucinda (born 1987) + ?

                                Arthur Lafferty (born Feb 27, 2006)

 

American schools:

                Colleges:

                                Stanford University (both mundane and magical)

                                Louisiana State University (both mundane and magical)

                                Kansas State University (both mundane and magical)

                                Salem Institute of Magic (only magical)

                                Miami University (only magical)

                                Phoenix University (Arizona, only magical)

                High schools:

                                Salem Institute of Magic

                                Southern Academy of Magic  (New Orleans)

                                Midwestern School of Magic (Kansas)

                                San Francisco Academy of Magical Arts

 

Bermuda Triangle – magical hotspot vacation destination

               

Not much prejudice about being magical or mundane born in America – prejudice follows real world racism; Old Money still has influence

 

House elves didn’t cross the pond to America

 

Arthur doesn’t care about quidditch or quodpot, but Dom fanatically follows both sports

Eames doesn’t care about quidditch, but Lysander is seeker for Ravenclaw’s team

 

Arthur:

                Seer

                Animagus:  cougar

Eames:

                Extraordinarily gifted in transfiguration

                Metamorphmagus

 

Hufflepuff sixth years:

Chang, Harold (m)

Coventry, Adele (f)

Evansly, Yasmin (f)

Highland, David (m)

Hollytree, Mary (f)

Hornstock, Mia (f) (Jeremiah’s sister)

May, Terry (f)

Prince, Jocelyn (f)

Ravenna, Zachary (m)

Wilson, Judah (m)

 

Gryffindor sixth years:

Abbot, Andrew (m)

Bell, Serena (f)

Cordell, Jen (f)

Finch-Fletchy, Helen (f)

Franks, Jack (m)

Janison, Thomas (m)

Jeweler, Sarah (f)

Longbottom, Gavin (m) (Neville’s second cousin)

Pointer, Blake (f)

Williams, Augustus (m) (Theodore’s brother)

 

Ravenclaw sixth years:

Corville, Anna (f)

Holmes, Anita (f)

Lafferty, Arthur (m)

Malfoy, Scorpius (m) (Evander’s cousin)

Malkins, Robbie (m) (Emily’s brother)

Nott, John (m)

Scamander, Lysander (m) (fraternal twin of Eames) (Rosalinda’s cousin)

Turnblade, Yvonne (f)

Weasley, Rose (f)

 

Slytherin sixth years:

Douglass, Carlotta (f)

Lee, Marian (f)

Littleston, Jacob (m)

Peterson, Jadis (f)

Potter, Albus (m)

Scamander, Lorcan (m) (Eames) (fraternal twin of Lysander) (Rosalinda’s cousin)

Smith, Laurel (f)

Watson, Isabeau (f)

Zabini, Ephraim (m) (Blaise’s son)

 

Weasley family:

Seventh years:

                Louis Weasley (Ravenclaw) (Bill/Fleur)

Sixth years:

                Albus Potter (Slytherin) (Harry/Ginny)

                Rose Weasley (Ravenclaw) (Ron/Hermione)

                Molly Weasley (Hufflepuff) (Percy/Audrey)

Fifth years:

                Lucy Weasley (Gryffindor) (Percy/Audrey)

Fourth years:

                Hugo Weasley (Hufflepuff) (Ron/Hermione)

                Lily Potter (Gryffindor) (Harry/Ginny)

Third years:

                Roxanne Weasley (Slytherin) (George/Angelina)

 

 

6/H Hornstock, Mia (f) (Jeremiah’s sister)

2/H Hornstock, Jeremiah (Mia’s brother)

 

6/G Williams, Augustus (m) (Theodore’s brother)

4/R Williams, Theodore (Augustus’ brother)

 

6/R Malfoy, Scorpius (m) (Evander’s cousin)

7/S Greengrass, Evander (Scorpius’ cousin)

 

6/R Malkins, Robbie (m) (Emily’s brother)

1/G Malkins, Emily (Robbie’s sister)

 

6/R Scamander, Lysander (m) (fraternal twin of Eames) (Rosalinda’s cousin)

6/S Scamander, Lorcan (m) (Eames) (fraternal twin of Lysander) (Rosalinda’s cousin)

1/G Scamander, Rosalinda (Eames&Lysander’s cousin)

 

1/R Hawke, Sarai (Evan’s cousin)

7/R Hawke, Evan (Sarai’s cousin)

 

2/R Archibald, Suzanne (Dan’s sister)

4/H Archibald, Dan (Suzanne’s brother)

 

2/R Evans, Pamela (Penny’s sister)

7/H Evans, Penny (Pamela’s sister)

 

2/R Perry, Connor (Niamh’s twin)

2/R Perry, Niamh (Connor’s twin)

 

7/R Taylor, Minerva (Venus&Juno’s sister)

2/S Taylor, Venus (Juno&Minerva’s sister)

4/H Taylor, Juno (Venus&Minerva’s sister)

 

1/S Burke, Petra (Rhiannon’s sister)

7/S Burke, Rhiannon (Petra’s sister)

 

1/S Adraxley, Adrienne (Arianna’s identical twin)

1/S Adraxley, Arianna (Adrienne’s identical twin)             

 

2/S Piers, Anthony (Clarence’s cousin)  

4/S Piers, Clarence (Anthony’s cousin)

 

7/S Michaels, Yosef (Anton’s identical twin)

7/G Michaels, Anton (identical twin of Yosef)

 

2/G Thompson, Lucinda (Belinda’s sister)

3/G Thompson, Belinda (Lucinda’s sister)

 

3/H Vickson, Athena (Apollo’s sister)

7/H Vickson, Apollo (Athena’s brother)

                               

5/H Cumberbatch, Clara (Anthony’s sister)

7/H Cumberbatch, Anthony (Clara’s brother)

 

Students not in sixth year:

Ravenclaw:

                First year:

                                Davis, Leon

                                Dunhill, Cassandra

                                Eriks, Zoë

                                Hawke, Sarai (Evan’s cousin)

                                Renner, Abigail

                                Wayne, Terrence

                                Wilcox, Phillip   

                Second year:

                                Adams, Lucas

                                Archibald, Suzanne (Dan’s sister)

                                Carson, Tobias

                                Evans, Pamela   (Penny’s sister)

                                Markins, Wesley             

                                Perry, Connor (Niamh’s twin)

                                Perry, Niamh (Connor’s twin)

                                Vick, Ames

                Third year:

                                Capshaw, Darren

Dunn, Josiah

                                Hatter, Alisha

                                Julius, Yvonne

                                O’Connor, Duncan

                                Rogers, Zachary

                                Vester, Agnes

                Fourth year:

                                Abrams, Calista

                                McKenna, Klaus

                                Orville, Jillian

                                Preston, Milo

Smith, Adelaide

Tyles, Godfrey

Williams, Theodore (Augustus’ brother)

York, Alexander

                Fifth year:

                                Allen, Harry

                                Baker, Lenore

                                Cooper, Natalie

                                Harrison, Wilhelmina

                                King, Ryan

                                Mitchell, Jennifer

                                Moore, Joshua

Wood, Matthew

                Seventh year:

                                Clarke, Judith

                                Hawke, Evan (Sarai’s cousin)

                                Taylor, Minerva (Venus&Juno’s sister)

                                Thompson, Hermione

                                Ward, Neville

                                Weasley, Louis                 

                                Young, Colin

 

Slytherin:

                First year:

                                Brooks, Arthur

                                Burke, Petra (Rhiannon’s sister)

Clover, Ursula

Crowley, Rebekah

                                Easton, John

                                Newton, Charles

                                Wiley, Rachel

                Second year:

                                Adraxley, Adrienne (Arianna’s identical twin)

                                Adraxley, Arianna (Adrienne’s identical twin)    

                                Hall, Lucille

                                Jackson, Ronald

                                Piers, Anthony (Clarence’s cousin)          

                                Taylor, Venus (Juno&Minerva’s sister)

                                Walker, Thomas

Third year:

                Berenson, Medea

                Douglass, George

                Paterson, Kay

                Reid, Ivy

                Wallace, Kendall  

                                Weasley, Roxanne

                Fourth year:

                                Adams, Bruce

                                Blair, Andrea

                                Knox, James

                                Maxwell, Harriet

                                Piers, Clarence (Anthony’s cousin)

                                Renaldo, Selena

                                Scott, Meghan

                Seventh year:

                                Burke, Rhiannon (Petra’s sister)

                                Michaels, Yosef (Anton’s identical twin)

                                Goyle, Vincent

Greengrass, Evander (Scorpius’ cousin)

Isaacs, Hadrian

Johnson, Patricia

Xavier, Wulf

                               

 

Gryffindor:

                First year:

                                Ainslie, Grant

                                Hughes, Jamison

Langston, Harry

                                Malkins, Emily (Robbie’s sister)

                                Potts, Isis

Scamander, Rosalinda (Eames&Lysander’s cousin)

                Second year:

                                Bennett, Annabelle

                                Charles, Oliver

                                Hester, Albus

                                Malcolm, Thomasina

                                Quir, Uriah

                                Thompson, Lucinda (Belinda’s sister)

                                Wilson, James  

                Third year:

                                Dougray, Albert

                                Henry, Jane

                                Jacobs, Andrew

MacDougal, Henrietta

Robert, Mary

                                Thompson, Belinda (Lucinda’s sister)

                Fourth year:

                                Devon, Angelle

                                Dustin, Roderick

                                Johnston, Hector

                                MacDonald, John

                                Murray, Flora

Patrick, Stefan

Potter, Lily

                Fifth year:

                                Anderson, Guinevere

                                Heartshire, Dennis

                                O’Donnell, Kurt

                                Smith, Rome

                                Thoms, William

                                Victor, Evangeline 

                                Weasley, Lucy

                Seventh year:

                                Donaldson, Josephina

Michaels, Anton (identical twin of Yosef)

Montgomery, Poppy

Robertson, Dean

Smithson, Ivan

Yavern, Diana

Williams, Carla

Hufflepuff:

                First year:

                                Britac, Horace

                                Calder, Seth

                                Patrick, Morgaine

                                Saunders, Dylan

                                Schmidt, Taylor (f)

                                Spencer, Branwen (f)

                                White, Owain

                Second year:

                                Branston, Enid

                                Hill, Geoffrey

                                Hornstock, Jeremiah (Mia’s brother)

                                Nichols, Ceridwen (f)

                                Phillips, Leona

                                Rodger, Lir (m)

Sanders, Taliesin

                Third year:

                                Addison, Sylvia

                                Fysh, Jamie (f)

                                Gregson, Lillian

                                Lux, Gwendolyn

                                Maddox, Rolf

                                Vickson, Athena (Apollo’s sister)

                                Williams, Tristan (m)

                Fourth year:

                                Conklin, Chase

                                Davies, Maria

                                Newberry, Brigid

                                Nightshade, Georgiana

                                Taylor, Juno (Venus&Minerva’s sister)

                                Weasley, Hugo

                                Wolfe, Morgan (m)

                Fifth year:

                                Archibald, Dan (Suzanne’s brother)

                                Bean, Odysseus

                                Cumberbatch, Clara (Anthony’s sister)

                                Kent, Seamus

                                Rex, Daisy

                                Smith, Kenneth

                                Zakar, Kathryn

                Seventh year:

                                [Acacia](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/acacia), Ronan

                                Cumberbatch, Anthony (Clara’s brother)

                                Derricks, Dahlia

                                Evans, Penny (Pamela’s sister)

                                Frostire, Gabriel

                                Highsmith, Percival

                                Mars, Cora

                                Vickson, Apollo (Athena’s brother)

 

Faculty

 

Minerva McGonagall – Headmistress

Neville Longbottom – Herbology / Gryffindor Head of House

Filius Flitwick – Charms / Ravenclaw Head of House

Gemma (Farley) Brandt – Care of Magical Creatures / Slytherin Head of House

Gabriel Truman – Muggle Studies / Muggle Art /Hufflepuff Head of House

Aurora Sinistra – Astronomy/Art

Bethsheda Babbling – Ancient Runes

Rolanda Hooch – Flying / Quidditch

Septima Vector – Arithmancy

Hakim Flores – Potions

Alan Jorges – Defense Against the Dark Arts / Music

Elena (Malkins) Herbert – Divination/Magical Theory (Robbie & Emily’s cousin)

Tracey (Davis) Emerson – Transfiguration / Apparition

Robert Hilliard – History of Magic 

Karl Gregor – Alchemy

Irma Pince – Librarian

Reubeus Hagrid – Groundskeeper 

Thomas Carlson – Caretaker

Jem Coven – Caretaker’s assistant

 

Students staying for Christmas

First years:

Emily Malkins (Gryffindor / sister of Robbie)

Second years:

Jeremiah Hornstock (Hufflepuff / brother of Mia)

Pamela Evans (Ravenclaw / sister of Penny)

Fourth years:

                Clarence Piers (Slytherin)

Fifth years:

                Dan Archibald (Hufflepuff)

Sixth years:

                Augustus Williams (Gryffindor)

                Andrew Abbot (Gryffindor)

                Mary Hollytree (Hufflepuff)

                Robbie Malkins (Ravenclaw / brother of Emily)

                Mia Hornstock (Hufflepuff / sister of Jeremiah)

                Eames Scamander (Slytherin)

                Lysander Scamander (Ravenclaw)

Seventh years:

                Evan Hawke (Ravenclaw)

                Penny Evans (Hufflepuff / sister of Pamela)

 

Arthur’s wand:

                9 inches

                Sequoia wood

                Thunderbird feather

Eames’ wand:

                9 ¼ inches

                Ebony wood

                Chimera hair

 

 

Arthur’s schedule

 

Monday

                History (w/H)

                Potions (w/H)

                Ancient Runes (all Houses)

                Lunch

                Alchemy (all Houses)

                Independent study

                Art (all Houses)

Tuesday

                History (w/H)

                Herbology (w/S)

                Defense Against the Dark Arts (w/S)

                Lunch

                Transfiguration  (w/H)

                Charms (w/S)

                Art (all Houses)

Wednesday       

History (w/H)

                Potions (w/H)

                Ancient Runes (all Houses)

                Lunch

                Alchemy (all Houses)

                Independent study

                Art (all Houses)

Thursday

History (w/H)

                Herbology (w/S)

                Defense Against the Dark Arts (w/S)

                Lunch

                Transfiguration (w/H)

                Charms (w/S)

                Art (all Houses)

Friday

History  (w/H)

                Potions (w/H)

                Ancient Runes (all Houses)

                Lunch

                Alchemy (all Houses)

 

Eames’ schedule

 

Monday

                Transfiguration (w/G)

                History (w/G)

                Care of Magical Creatures (w/G)

                Lunch

                Advanced Potions (all Houses)

                Independent study

                Art (all Houses)

Tuesday

                History (w/H)

                Herbology (w/R)

                Defense Against the Dark Arts (w/R)

                Lunch

                Arithmancy  (all Houses)

                Charms (w/R)

                Art (all Houses)

Wednesday

                Transfiguration (w/G)

                History (w/G)

                Care of Magical Creatures (w/G)

                Lunch

                Advanced Potions (all Houses)

                Independent study

                Art (all Houses)

Thursday

                History (w/H)

                Herbology (w/R)

                Defense Against the Dark Arts (w/R)

                Lunch

                Arithmancy  (all Houses)

                Charms (w/R)

                Art (all Houses)

Friday

                Transfiguration (w/G)

                History (w/G)

                Care of Magical Creatures (w/G)

                Lunch

                Advanced Potions (all Houses)

 


End file.
